Not Quite The One, But For Now
by DominatrixBarbie
Summary: Bella is being prepared by her friends to gain the heart of James, but little do they know its not James she's after, but his player best friend Edward. OOC, Rated M for fututre possible smut
1. Chapter 1

_Edward spun me around lightly, and let me settle into him, one hand on my waist and the other holding my hand. I'd always dreamed he would take me to the prom, but I didn't think it would. He leaned into me and spoke softly. "Bella…"_

"Bella! Bella!? God, wake up you sleep whore! We're gonna be late!"

I groaned and got out of bed, giving Alice a death glare in my path. I sighed; I guess it'll always just be a dream. I looked down, my nipples were hard- traitors! I pulled myself out of bed and across to my bathroom- it long since mattered whether Alice or even Rosalie saw me in my pj's, which mainly consisted of underwear and a wife beater, sans bra.

I had to ask though: "Ali, why are you in my room for the first time in 2 weeks? I mean, you know I don't really care, but something must be up, and late for what? What are we late for? Please tell me I don't have to help you shop or something equally time consuming and mind numbing?"

"No, today is for you. And honestly, shopping with me is good for you; at least I choose pretty things instead of these t-shirt and jeans you always wear!" Wow, I'm surprised she even heard me right; I was trying to brush my teeth at the same time. "Besides, Rosie and I decided we would help you get on track with seducing James, so we're taking you to the salon!!"

I think my eye started twitching involuntarily. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice and Rosalie, they're practically sisters to me, but one thing I could never tell them is that it's not James I'm after, but his best friend Edward. James is now a nice person, but Edward, well, he's still considered somewhat of a stud, and the girls would never try to get me any closer to someone like _that_. Whatever, they're helping me look attractive, and that's all that counts at the moment.

I thought about their friendship as I got dressed, changing into lace panties and a push up bra. I didn't care if Alice saw me, she's used to it, her and Rosalie walk in no matter what state of undress I'm in.

Edward and James. Mates since the beginning of high school. Strange really, with all the drama on at the time about how they were both trying to get the same girl, but she didn't want either of them. Back when they were both players, but now only Edward is, James became a little more sensible. They both wanted that slut Victoria, and she's never let anyone forget it either. They became even closer when James realised she was a bitch, and warned Edward. Now, they still chase girls occasionally, James settles down with one girl for longer now, but Edward? Well. Let's just say monogamy is not his strongest point.

Alice and Rosalie caught me looking in their direction one day, and I spose they probably just refused to consider the fact that a friend of theirs might actually have the misfortune of falling for someone so unstable. So they decided to think I wanted James. That's my theory anyway.

20 minutes later, I had gotten dressed; we had picked up Rose, and were on our way to the dreaded salon, where I don't think God even knows what was in store for me. I shuddered involuntarily, and Alice began chiding me about "Good God Bella, you'd think that with the amount of money your parents make, you'd be used to being pampered and petted and having everything styled and things like that! Anyone would think you were walking to your death the way your behaving!"

"Fine," I gave in, "I promise I'll be good, so can I get details on what's going to be inflicted upon me today?"

"Of course Bella!' Rosie chirped- oh no she chirped it's always something bad when she chirped. "First, your getting your hair cut and dyed, then your getting your eyebrows waxed and styled, legs, arms, underarms, well, just about everything waxed."

Oh God, she said everything. "Wait, does everything include…"

"A BRAZILIAN!" they chorused.

I could tell this was going to be painful.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Ok guys, I know a lot of you added this to story alert, but I only got one review, so thank you ****eveeknight21** **for that. Appreciated muchly :) SOO people, I hope you enjoy, pleasse review, im not going to keep writing in unless I get reviews.**

**Thank yoooooou**

**__________________________________­­­___________________________________**

3 hours- 3 Goddamned painstaking hours- later, I was pink in places I didn't know even had hair. My hair was now a richer brown, with honey-ish coloured highlights, my lower regions were now hair-free, and I was vowing to never let hot wax anywhere near my pussy ever again. Alice and Rosalie hooked their arms through mine and dragged me across to a familiar group of boys… "Ok, why are we going over to the boys? No, scratch that, that's normal. Why the fuck are James and Edward with them??" I practically screeched the last part.

"Well Bella…" Alice started.

"We decided to hang out with the boys for a bit!" Rosalie hastily cut in.

"Right, let's clarify something here. 'The boys' are Emmett and Jasper, NOT Edward and James!!" I was practically combusting by this point. At the point of hysterics even.

Alice sighed. "Honestly Bells, did you really think we would put you through something you hate so much if we weren't going to do something like this?"

"Ok, A: of course you would, and B: I didn't realise I'd see him straight away!! You could have at least given me time to not be pink!"

Being pink didn't matter that point, because I was blushing so hard I think they may have mistaken me for a tomato with hair. And legs. And arms. And other various body parts. That may have worked; I was practically walking past them trying to get them to not notice me. Fat chance of that. An arm promptly shot out and enveloped me in a massive bear hug. Emmett. He was shoved out of the way a minute later by Jasper, who hugged me just as much, but didn't crush me. As much. Hey, the boys are huge!

"Bellaboo!!" Emmett boomed, "What's happening baby? Looks like the girls made you wax a couple of places, am I right?"

Stupid Emmett, I scowled as Jasper hit him upside the head for me, Emmett knew why I was here, and he waggled his eyebrows at me like a Vaudeville villain.

I can't complain too much though, I loved Emmett and Jasper like hey were my own brothers. Jasper and I were tight since we were little, then he moved away, we severed contact, but then we moved to where he is now, and what can I say? It was like riding a bike; you never really forget how easy a friendship with someone like that is. Emmett, on the other hand, I only met when I moved here. He was Jasper's mate and Rosalie's man, and we hit off a friendship right away. Now they're both like big brothers to me, willing and able to kick ass if someone ever makes me cry. I do believe they broke my hair straightener once because it burnt me. Ok, so that may have been an overreaction on their part but hey, it burnt me. At least they bought me a new one!

I was brought out of my reverie by jasper, who stepped in with "It's ok Bells, he's just a bit PMS-ish because he isn't getting any from Rose" accompanied by a solemn head nod.

"Well, it's a bit hard to put out when there's blood everywhere!" Rosalie pouted.

"Anyway," Emmett cut in, "Back to business. Rosie, Ali, you guys already know these two. Bellaboo," he winked at me this is Edward and James, James, Edward, this is Bellaboo, her actual name is Bella, so if you call her Bellaboo your ass is mine."

James nodded in response, which was fine by me, but Edward moved to shake my hand, but lifted it to his mouth and kissed it instead. HOT DAMMMMMN!! My stomach flipped, I felt faint, and I think I might have moaned a little because everyone was giving me a weird look, except for Edward, who looked rather pleased with himself.

"So!" Alice sounded far too perky for my liking. "You guys gonna take us out or what?"

What? Take us out? Alice! I played it cool though "Uh, where are we going?"

"Arcade, then to the park for a few hours" Jasper explained. He and Emmet both knew how hard it was for me to be around Edward, they're the only people who know. I knew they wouldn't act on it or anything, they just knew when to look out for me and when I might need a shoulder, well, two sets of shoulders, to cry on.

"Wait, the park?" I asked. "But that means…"

"BEER!" Emmet, Edward and James yelled.

"And Vodka Cruisers for you ladies' Jasper finished.

"Ok Jazz," I started, nervous about the answer to the question I was about to ask. "But since you and Alice will be all over each other, and ditto with Emmett and Rosie, so what about me?" I knew the answer before he said it. I felt arms link through each of my arms. Edward was on my left side, and James was on my right. If Alice or Rosalie organized this, they would have only invited James, if Jasper did this, he would have only invited Edward. That leaves Emmet.

Sure enough, he grinned from ear to ear, all too aware of how awkward this was for me. He'll die for this.

Slowly, and painfully.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**AN: Ok people- REVIEW!!!! Ily xoxo ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters- unfortunately- merely muck around with their lives to make it a bit more interesting. I do, however, own a belly dancing scarf, pink fluffy handcuffs, and Palmers Cocoa Butter**

**AN: Ok people, again, thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot, but I still need reviews, because I'm addicted to them. It means people actually have opinions on my work :P Thanks to those who do review.**

**I've put a flashback in, because one of my few reviewers asked how Jasper and Emmett knew. I was gonna leave it as a kind of "they just do" kinda thing, BUT since I was asked about it, I spent ages working on an appropriate flashback. **

**So, enjoy!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I picked up the phone with shaking hands, blank for a second, deciding who to call. Alice? No. She'd kill me. Rose? Ditto_

_That left two options. Who were most likely in close proximity to each other due to the fact that one had borrowed a Brazilian porn movie last night._

_I held my breath as the phone rang. "Yo what's up Bellaboo?" Emmett's powerful voice rang out like low clear bells._

"_Emmett... Horrible… Need…" I stammered, gasping for air. "I… where are you? I need…"_

"_Holy shit Bella what's wrong? What happened?"_

"_HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!" I wailed into the phone, sobbing hysterically._

"_Who? James?"_

"_Nooo not him his…"_

"_You know what? Come over to my place, Jazz's here. We'll take care of you."_

"_Thank… you" I gulped._

_Ten minutes later I was sniffling on Emmett's and Jasper's laps, crying and recounting the whole thing…_

"_And and and her had his arm around her and then he kissed her, not a friendly kinda thing either, the kind that just _screams _sex and it was so HORRBILE!!" I sobbed into Jasper's shoulder, with Emmett rubbing comforting circles on my back. They really put everything on hold for me- I could see the open cover of "_Erotic Desires_" on top of the TV._

"_So let's hold up a second here. Ali and Rose told us you like James," Jasper was doing his rational thing, "But you really like Edward?"_

"_Yahuh" I hiccupped, the burst into fresh tears. "But he has a girlfriend!"_

"_Bella, honestly, haven't you even heard of the reputation he has? The guy screws a girl, sometimes two, for a week, then dumps them and moves on." Emmett explained in that blunt way of his. Jasper was holding me now, rocking me like a baby. They were both big enough that I could fit into either of their laps with ease._

"_I _know _that, but…"_

"_Come on Bells," Jasper soothed, "even if he didn't have a girlfriend at the moment, do you really think we'd let him near you? You're far too good for him darlin'."_

_For the moment I was content with being treated like a child, but… "What if I don't care? What if I still want him?"_

"_Then Bells," Emmett conceded, "we'll help. If you think he can make you happy, go for it. But be warned: If he makes you cry, we make him cry."_

"_Ok Bella?" Jasper carried me over to the kitchen table, and set me down as he made something to eat. "We'll call Alice and Rosalie, and tell them you saw James and not Edward, right? Tell them the exact same thing you just told us, but replace Edward with James."_

"_That'd make sense, but what if they asked why you didn't call them first?" Emmett questioned, while thoughtfully chewing a bread roll._

"_I'll say the phone wasn't connecting, it said they were both unavailable."_

"_Ok, so keep it a secret then?"_

"_No shit Emmett."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Chapter 3**

Thank God they never told the girls.

Half an hour later, we were at the arcade, and I was jumping around on a dance mat in time to music. I was a lot more relaxed, and I was getting along well with both Edward and James. I'd beaten James in pool, and was currently having a dance off with Edward, which was frequently being punctuated by one of us trying to push the other off the mat. I could feel electricity sparking beneath us, and I wondered if he could feel it too.

I thought I saw a waver in his calm cool demeanor a few seconds before; he reacted strangely when I accidentally brushed my hand against his. I saw his expression change from fun and flirty but untouchable, to something more… I don't know. Serious? No. More like frightened? Cautious? A mix of those. Something that meant that that little action got through to him on a level he chose to keep away from the surface. As if I'd seeped through his armour. Hmm. Interesting. Is it possible that I had reached Edward Cullen on a level that no-one else could? Doubt it, I'm nothing special. I wonder what he thinks of all this…

**EDWARD POV**

My God she was hot! That tight little ass was something I'd love to sink my teeth into; I wonder if she has a biting fetish, like I do. My mind was wandering into fantasies when we were introduced. Bella. Her name is Bella. She was introduced to us and well, I couldn't help but turn on the gentlemanly charms that are still deep rooted, no matter how many girls I fuck. I kissed her hand and looked straight into her eyes. I expected a muddy brown, but I saw liquid chocolate, a light brown that captivated me instantly.

As Jasper explained to her the arrangements, I felt a little jealousy rising. I'd have to share her with James. I didn't like sharing. I'd claim her as soon as I could- she will be mine. Remembering what Emmett said about calling her Bellaboo, and I figured if he didn't react kindly to pet names, he wouldn't react kindly to anything physical. Whatever, I dismissed it; there were many opportunities in which to get her alone. James and I linked a single arm through one of hers each, and walked towards the arcade I'd have her for myself before the night was over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Most of the time at the arcade went without a problem, she kicked James' ass at pool, and I would've watched her skills, but I was too transfixed on the way she bent over the table to play. God that's ass was just so… Stop it Edward! I mentally chided myself, just don't think about her ass, or the way those perky tits moved when she pressed her upper body against the table. I bet they were as creamy as the rest of her skin. Good enough to eat. I bet they'd overflow in my hands, as soft as… SHIT, STOP IT! I mentally screamed, as I discretely adjusted myself. You can't let anyone know you want her. It'd ruin your reputation. Ah yes, I sighed, the reputation that I'd been building up for years. He was a legend among the boys, and a God among the girls. He'd bedded almost every gorgeous girl in his year, the year below him, and the year above him. He would _not _ruin that by taking an… interest in this plain but appealing girl.

I shook the feelings off, and challenged her to a dance off. As it progressed, I don't know, it just got so much tenser between us. I could practically feel the air crackling, but I couldn't tell if she could or not. We were trying to push each other off, I was trying to ease the tension- maybe if I saw her as clumsy, she wouldn't be so appealing, but then she accidentally brushed my hand with hers. I practically jumped, I felt like I'd been shocked, and my calm façade melted for a minute- I was horrified that she had such an effect on me.

In my moment of weakness, she pushed me and I fell onto the floor. She won by twenty points, because I never got back up. I was quite content with watching her perfect breasts bob up and down as she jumped.

Both James and I ended up trying to win as many tickets for her as possible- she wanted to buy something but she wouldn't tell us what. Ha, it was probably something girly and pink and fluffy. Once the sufficient amounts of tickets were won, James went off to get first dibs on beer with Emmett and Jasper. I was left with Bella, and I was in a state of shock when the assistant handed over a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. I saw lust in his eyes when he wished her a goodnight, and warned him off with my best predatory stare and a low growl. He backed away, and Bella walked ahead of me, completely oblivious to the entire exchange. It's funny really; the only thing she really needs protection from is me.

We went out towards the parking lot, where I swiftly moved to her side, but was shooed away by Rosalie and Alice. All 3 of them were now arguing in hushed tones. Why would they be arguing?

"We brought you here for James! Not that, that… abomination!" Is all I heard from the conversation. That specific remark was from Rosalie. Hm. So Bella was really after James? Damn, she's off limits. Or not… He's completely oblivious to her, and I'll just have to work a bit more charm to get her to fall for me instead. I shook my head in disgust, I was a terrible friend.

And I was an abomination? I'll prove them wrong on that account then. I can be charming to the point of seduction when I wanted someone bad enough. And her I wanted.

---

**BELLA POV**

"And why the hell are you with Edward? We brought you for James! Not that, that… abomination!" Rosalie screeched.

I contemplated telling her the truth, but imagined a reaction of screaming, yelling, blood, and possibly arm flapping. Maybe not then. So I did my best with what I had: "Well, I figured I could get James jealous!" It was all I could think of!

"Ladies! Do you mind if I steal this lovely siren for a bit?" I felt an arm slip around my waist. "I hope you don't mind." Edward breathed into my ear, and I felt liquid heat run straight through my body to settle on my core.

EEK! "Of course, it's not like anyone else is pining for my company" I replied as smoothly as possible, trying not to moan as his hand cupped my ass.

I knew I was going straight to hell for the thoughts that rushed through my mind.

---

By about 1am, everyone but Edward and I were totally smashed. Alice was curled into Jasper's arms, fast asleep, while Emmett, Rosalie and James were playing strip poker, minus the poker bit. I'd had a few Guava flavoured Vodka Cruisers- they were pink!- but it wasn't enough to leave me staggering. Edward was lying on his back, occasionally taking a swig of beer. I was sitting beside him, and somehow the conversation was flowing…

"So tell me," I ventured, rather aware of his eyes trailing down my body as I leaned back onto my elbows. "Exactly what's with your reputation? You're worshipped: every girl wants to ride you; every guy wants to be you. Doesn't it… well… affect you? That your basically a player, practically a man whore? That you've broken so many hearts it's impossible to count?"

"Well Bella, you've got to understand something here. I have sex with these girls- I don't make love. Sex is just about as impersonal as I can get. It's mechanical, it means no real tie. I don't kiss on the lips; I don't whisper sweet nothings, because I don't want to fall for anyone. I've seen what love or the equivalent does to a man, my father Carlisle would do anything for his wife Esme. It turns a man to mush, and I don't want to be so… vulnerable!"

He motioned for me to lay down with him; I think it was obvious I couldn't stay upright. I shifted so I was tucked inwards, lips close to the side of his head. "But Edward," I whispered into his ear, "How do you know how it feels. Men are strong enough to make their own decision, and don't you think it makes them happy? Don't you think they enjoy feeling like the whole world has lit up from that one person's smile?" I muzzled my way down the side of his jaw -the alcohol made me more confident- and moved down to the crook in his neck and planted a kiss there when I felt him shudder. His arm moved to encircle my waist, and my breath hitched when he spun me so that I was on top of him.

We were immobilized, chest to chest, hip to hip, my lips inches from his. I used my tongue to slowly trace the outline of his lower lip, and felt his warm breath on my lips.

**Hehehe CLIFFHANGER!!!!! God I'd love to be there. Ok people. Review, or else I have no choice but to hunt you down and hug you to death ^_^**

**lol, and please recommend this story around, coz I don't really have much of a following- and I'm an attention whore :P**


End file.
